


Giving a Hand

by DWY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWY/pseuds/DWY
Summary: The monsters are free...and the cost of living is expensive.Papyrus is tired of seeing his brother work himself to death to keep them afloat. He decided to put some work in as well. Things spiral when Sans finds out.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. I decided to go for a basic bitch idea, test out some concepts and some writing. Make some sin. Drag myself to hell. You know, the good kush. More notes after the story. :)

To say that Papyrus’s life had been difficult after the breaking of The Barrier would be an understatement of the century. It was downright torturous. 

Seeing Sans practically kill himself in order to keep them above water made Papyrus’s heart wrench with helpless grief. It was often that Sans passed out from over exertion and tiredness. He would always say he was fine. That was a lie. The tired circles under his sockets told the truth.

Sans never had any time to spend with Papyrus anymore. It pained Papyrus who couldn’t for the life of him hold down more than a minimum wage fast food job for a few months at a time. No matter how desperately he tried. He wanted more than anything to take the pressure off of Sans. 

Legal negotiations between the King and the US went slowly. The Law was seemingly too complicated of a system to get it’s ass in gear and do what it was supposed to. Of course it was, why wouldn't it be. 

Not to mention the time they came into the surface. Human tensions in America were already heating up, and the Monster’s arrival only dragged them closer to seeming civil war. The violence was insane, and often the Monsters were the receivers of it. 

The only saving grace seemed to be the landlord. The property's price was high, but it was static. No unexpected raises, absurd rules, or unfriendliness. So that was something… Papyrus supposed. 

So on that fateful day when Papyrus saw the words “Exophilliacs/Teratophiliacs CLICK HERE! To see monster pussy destroyed by misstress’s cuck” on one of his lustful delves into human internet did he get an idea. Something that would ease the pressure on his brother. Get him to spend more time with him. Something Papyrus could easily do. 

Pornography

When Papyrus returned, the house was quiet, deathly quiet. Sans was nowhere to be seen. As expected.

Papyrus hugged the envelope close to his chest. Human money, a substantial amount. He headed upstairs, to the bathroom, not bothering to put down the hood from the black hoodie he was wearing. He didn’t want anyone to see him, even if they never knew.

Even if they never knew the shame. The violation. The hurt. The stretching of his magic as it tried to accommodate the gargantuan and cartoonish size of the other actor’s dicks. The amount of biting on his tongue to not cry out in pain from the harsh pounding into his virgin pussy. From the lack of lubrication that he had to harshly ignore. The taste of them as they pushed his jaw open beyond what it should be able to handle. Acting like he was turned on. The scene retakes...

The worst part was all the dirty words that he had to force out of himself. Disgusting begging, praises, phrases...

He cried in the shower, scalding water washing over his bones. As much as he didn’t want to cry, and told himself he wouldn’t, the tears still came. They took his quiet breathy sobs with them as they joined the water down the drain. Like the last little bit of innocence he had. Gone. Perhaps it was the fact that he could still feel the long gone cum dripping off of him, or the fact that the almost boiling water couldn’t wash off his shame. It was still worth it to him. Sans wouldn’t have to overwork himself again. Not if he kept strong, and kept… selling himself. The Great Papyrus shuddered, and curled into a ball. Reminiscent of the lonely statue in Waterfall. He didn’t feel quite so great anymore. 

It was worth it to him, when he saw the surprise in his tired brother’s face as he saw the money the next morning. 

“p-paps... how’d ya get all this...” Sans gestures at the money, his sockets wide “... dough?”  


“AH BROTHER, I DID A LUMBER JOB FOR A FRIEND OF MINE. THE WORK WAS QUITE LABORIOUS, SO HE PAID ME QUITE HANDSOMELY… NOW YOU CAN RELAX SOME!” Papyrus put a hand behind his neck. “I MISS YOU, SANS. I HATE SEEING YOU SO TIRED.”

He hated lying to his brother. He hoped Sans wouldn’t ask any questions.

He didn’t. 

Sans smiled gently and hugged his brother tight. 

“thanks bro.” 

That made Papyrus feel pretty great again, at least for a little while...

Relax is exactly what Sans did. He was entirely sure that he ended up sleeping 20 hours straight. It almost made him feel guilty. Most of his wages were hourly, so normally he needed every hour to make ends meet for him and his brother. It felt unproductive to sleep, no matter the fact that tiredness still wrapped it’s grubby paws around his eye sockets. Being unproductive making him of all people bothered kinda scared him. But he’d be this productive dunce for his bro. Even if it killed him. 

He gave into his discomfort a tad bit. He might as well pretend to be productive, to himself at least. He shuffled upright and flipped open his laptop. It was one he put together himself over time. Cheap, and effective. Not to mention, kinda fun. 

Monster porn wasn’t quite that big back in the underground due to the restrictions put in by his highness. He was a father after all, and many children used the web.

On the surface, that was different. 

Sans felt his magic gather in his pelvic area. He felt the familiar tightness as it coalesced into a penis. His stomach and thighs followed not long after. The blue glowing “flesh” faded in the areas near his ribs and knees. 

The curse of choice, and maybe his own pickiness led Sans several pages into a porn site. His dick in hand. His eyes boredly scanning over titles. 

“Tentacle Monster Takes Girl's Ass” or “Bird Dude Gets Dick On Window” and mystifyingly “Barely Legal Stepsister Takes Big Daddy’s Lizard Cock”

His eyes widened when he clicked the next page.

There at the top...

“Lanky Skeleton Takes Three Human Cocks” with the thumbnail of his little brother.

Sans sucked in a breath, he didn’t know what to do with the sight before him.

He was startled out of his staring contest with the impossibly perplexing screen before him by the needy twitching of his dick. He let go of it like it had burned him. Disgusted over the temporary horny. His breathing became thick and heavy as he put his skull in his hands. He let out the breath he had been holding.

Pornography

There was no way his little brother could be doing fucking porn. He wouldn’t have believed it if the evidence wasn’t in front of his face.

He stared at the screen through his skeletal hands. He didn’t want to click on it, he shouldn’t. Yet he felt as though he HAD TO. 

Ages passed, his phalanges held over the mouse’s button. The cursor shaking over the title. “Lanky Skeleton Takes Three Human Cocks”. 

His brother, Papyrus... 

With another intake of the tension filled air he clicked on the cursed video.


	2. Chapter 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts Papyrus. At first he has the upper hand, but in the end Papyrus show's him what's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smex yet, gotta work myself into writing that. Maybe next chapter.
> 
> PeRhApS.......

Papyrus was busy cooking food. His skills had advanced greatly once he realized that he didn’t have to almost burn the house every time he made pasta. Not using glitter also seemed to help with the edibility. 

Papyrus knew Sans was in his room. He had been sleeping for a long time. That didn’t bother Papyrus. He knew Sans needed the sleep. He couldn’t count the amount of times Sans almost fell asleep driving. He could always tell when it happened. He’d see the fear in Sans eyes when he came through the door. It scared him that Sans could crash at any day.

But now, he could keep that from being a scary possibility. 

He couldn’t wait to wake Sans, so they could finally share a meal together. It felt like it had been years.

The oven let out a shrill tone. The last element of dinner was finished. It smelled divine, but would probably only taste decent.

Papyrus turned around to go fetch Sans.

He jumped out of the skin he didn’t have. Sans was already behind him. That in and of itself wasn’t too alarming. Sans had the uncanny nature of being in places one would not think he should be. No, what startled Papyrus was San’s eye-sockets. They were vacant of their eye-lights. It sent shivers down Papyrus’s spine. Sans looked like he had just seen death, or something worse.

“SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE?”

Why he was awake remained unanswered, but the way San’s fists clenched at his sides answered all he needed to know his status. He was very much not alright.

“paps…” Sans raised his head. 

“Y-YES BROTHER?” Papyrus’s limbs felt like stone.

“you lied to me.”

“WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“cut the shit, pap.”

“WHA-”

Sans cut Papyrus off with a glare. “the only lumber you were hauling was somebody’s mornin wood.” 

Papyrus opened his mouth, confused. Then it dawned on him just what Sans was talking about. How could he have known? Did someone tell him? Did he... find it on accident? Did he...

Watch it?

The thought made Papyrus gulp, despite not really having a throat to do that with. 

San’s left eye sparked blue, sending the room into static, adding to the tense energy already found there. Papyrus felt himself shuffling backwards, cowering. He wanted to get away from the angry and judgmental stare of his brother. A stare that locked his eyes in. He couldn’t look away, not for lack of trying. He felt naked under his brother’s stare. 

“I...” Papyrus tried to say, tried to justify. 

Sans raised up his hand, stopping whatever Papyrus was going to say in its tracks. “whatever you have to say, i don’t wanna hear it.” He lowered his hand, and walked forward. Papyrus shrank back against the counter, sweat beaded his skull. He felt trapped.

Sans yanked his brother forward by his scarf, putting his brother close to his face. Papyrus gave out a yelp. He still couldn’t escape San’s judgmental eyes.

“you will never do that again.”

Sans breath was hot on Papyrus’s face. It smelled musky, tangy. Reminiscent of rain. Not at all the acidic funk of old ketchup like Papyrus was expecting. Papyrus couldn’t help the blush that formed over his cheekbones. San’s eyes narrowed. 

“SANS... I HAD TO.” Papyrus felt like he was going to fall over.

He stifled a shriek when Sans knocked over several dishes from the counter in rage, sending them flying and breaking. He breathed heavily and angrily before meeting his brother’s eyes once again. Blue tears pricked at the corner of his own. 

“the fuck you had to. that’s bullshit papyrus. you know it is.”

Papyrus fumed, and finally felt the resistance he didn’t have before. He straightened himself, asserting himself. 

“I DON’T BULLSHIT SANS.” Papyrus felt wetness run down his face, it did nothing to soothe the sunburn-like feeling that throbbed all over it. “WHAT I DO WITH MY SEX LIFE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. YOU DON’T HAVE A SAY IN WHAT I GET TO DO.”

Sans clenched his teeth together. His cyan eye-light looking down towards Papyrus’s scarf. He was partially right. 

“you didn’t enjoy it.”

“YOU WATCHED IT?”

“...yeah.”

"HOW DID YOU FIND IT?"

"i was uh... browsing."

Papyrus’s heart sank. He didn’t want Sans to see it. He never thought of Sans as the type to do anything sexual. He never attempted to flirt, or ever got flushed. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Sans would find it. Then again, Papyrus supposed he wasn’t the type that would seem to do that either. Still, he was afraid to question why Sans would. He pivoted the conversation away from that topic. 

“SANS... YOUR WORK IS KILLING YOU. I COULDN’T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH THAT HAPPEN. WHAT IF YOU EXHAUSTED YOURSELF SO BADLY THAT YOU JUST... NEVER CAME HOME?”

Sans lowered his head, and muttered. “you shouldn’t be worrying about that.”

“OF COURSE I WOULD WORRY! DAMMIT SANS YOU ARE MY BROTHER. I LOVE YOU, I WANT THE BEST FOR YOU. JUST AS YOU WANT THE BEST FOR ME. IT WAS A PRICE I WAS WILLING TO PAY.”

Sans looked up again, his face pinched. “you’re stupid if you really think that.” 

Papyrus’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“you sold your virginity for money! and for what? my worthless ass? you dumbass, you fuckin dumbass. i thought you were better than that papyrus.” His words seeped across the empty room. Silence echoed back. Sans realized with widened sockets that he had gone too far and crossed a line.

Papyrus gritted his teeth. It took effort for him not to break down in sobs. He stood up from the counter and looked down at his brother. His expression was cold and fuming. 

This time it was Sans who couldn’t look away. Utterly caught in Papyrus’s stare. Papyrus put a gloved hand on San’s shoulder. It dug in painfully causing Sans to hiss air from between his teeth. Sans felt like his legs were going to give out. The blue tears that gathered at his eyes finally let themselves free over his face. 

“pap, i’m sorry. i-”

Papyrus’s voice was steel. It cut through him like warm butter. “WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY, I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT.” an echo of San’s earlier words.

They stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Sans was sure that by this point his shoulder was bruising. Papyrus stared through him, beyond him. They both wished they could bring it to them to say something to each other. Even if what they had to say to each other was drastically different. 

A ringing cut through the silence. Energetic and purposeful. Undyne’s ringtone. Papyrus finally let go of Sans shoulder, and reached for his phone. He brushed past Sans, storming up to his room. His footfalls heavy and almost as intimidating as the slammed door. 

Sans rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe the area that Papyrus had grabbed it. He rubbed his face into his sleeve, trying to dry up the tears he had no right spilling. He realized that for the first time in a long time, he was frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger because I hate you. I'm kidding, I don't hate you. I just like cliffhangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. Have a cliff hanger as I try and figure out what I want to do next chapter. 
> 
> I'm actually having fun with this, and plan to continue this later. 
> 
> Expect more exaggerated porn titles.


End file.
